tvbyyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Acting Up!
D *Season 12 was almost cancelled due to Vanessa Marcos-Huevos, the daughter of Milky Marcos-Huevos, one of the judges. They are currently trying to find a replacement for a judge as Milky decided it would be too much pain for her to continue on, and as a result, they had to delay and restart filming. The replacement judge is Sandra Bullock and the show has been filmed and is set to premiere in February 2011. Season 1 April 3 2005- May 22nd 2005 credit order- Zach, Melina, Gladys, Alicia, Chris, Ryan, Dave, Eugene, Lillian, Charlie *Ryan quit, saying he did not like the role that was going to be given to the winner. Season 2 Credit Order- Ray-Ann, Joel, Danielle, Erik, Michael, Sabrina, Jaz, Tom, Jim, Alisha, Lindsay Season 3 March 7th 2006- May 2nd 2006 Credit Order- Marcace, Yitzva, Jacques, Marshal, Samantha, Owen, Isaac, Denise, Orlando, Milania, Christina Season 4 *Winnie was on the losing team, but the judges were impressed with her performance. *In episode 2, Brithe was excused from the week of competition for winning the previous elimination challenge. Season 5 February 20th 2007- May 1st 2007 *Dante was evacuated after a severe head injury. Credit Order- Emma, Pierre, Daniel, AK-Andy, Keisha, Kelstel, Dante, Jannett, Jerry, Olivia, Sueanne, Derek, Eli, Ada Season 6 Credit Order- Naomua, Brittny, Adam, Adrianne, Dean, Victoria, Kelly, Alan J., Sandra, Mitchyll, Stephaine, Alan K, Purquoise, Johnathan, Rosetta, Eforester Season 7 Season 8 ﻿ *Because Lianne left the competition due to stress, Charlene, Tannia, Willard, Christian, Nick D., Fritz, and Cello all competed for her spot. Fritz was the winner of the skit challenge and returned to the competition. Credits- Tannia, Willard, Fritz, Nick D., Erika, Charlene, Cello, Nick P., Nick S., Christian, Lianne, Gail, Sereina, Argentina Season 9 ﻿ Season 10 ﻿ Credits- Andrea, Jennifer, Brianna, Cayleab, Tiffany, Brandon, Kevin, Lillian, Matthew, Sean, Moreece, Azlan, Marisol, Rachel Season 11 Brandon, Sam, Grendel, May, Chevy, Denise, Ford, Sharry, Lucian, Deanne, Robert, Kimberla, Liu Season 12 ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Season 13 Season 13 will consist of 16 contestants.* It will start on August 5th 2011, and end on October 14th 2011 Apparently, George Lopez states that Ashley Mortimer-Frescotti, one of the contestants, has three extra digits on both of her fingers. In Order Eliminated *Amanda David, St. Louis, Missouri *Virginia Lapp, Greenwich, Connecticut *Giselle Axa, Jacksonville, Florida(DQ) *William Swallow, Scottsburg, Indiana(DQ), *Tiffany Victor, Tempe, Arizona *Farfalle Lubitopio, Dover, Delaware(Originally from Florence, Italy) *Natopia Cutthrob, Alexandria, Virginia *Zack Doodle, 28, Louisville, Kentucky *Sally Durham, 55, Santa Fe, New Mexico *Pugan Nockerwood, 24, San Diego, California(Originally from Winnipeg, Canada) *Marc Aberson, 38, Annapolis, Maryland *Ashley Mortimer-Frescotti, Thomasville, Georgia *Shaun Lightning *Denise Avidop, Trenton, New Jersey *Dylan Nold(Winner/Fan Favorite) * Denise Avidop* * Dylan Nold * Shaun Lightning *Denise was originally eliminated in the first skit challenge, but was brought back to the competition after William Swallow and Giselle Axa were disqualified for cheating. Acting Up 14 OFFICIAL CONTESTANT LIST- Gary Twist, Davianne Swartz, Lamar Cack, Danielle LaFayette, Judenna Breine, Allora Jovinsky, Christopher Calling, Morgan DiVanovich-Andersons, Bery Plitten, David Shretths, Ca'Dasia Cunningham, Maria Theresa Hein, Trevor Dawdon, Russell Gallanti, Marylyn Davwan, Brenda JaLextrophy Credits- Christopher, Allora, Bery, Danielle, Davianne, Trevor, Morgan, Russell, Marylyn, Brenda, Maria Theresa, David, Judenna, Gary, Ca'Dasia, Lamar ﻿ Category:Green Lightning Category:2005-Present Reality Shows Category:Andrew DeLaduxi Category:Sam Rogers Category:Denise Basketball Category:Charlie Kyle Category:Dorine Francis Category:Shows with a ranking of 1st in a television season Category:Erika DuBois Category:Nick Stevens Category:Fritz Shrapnel-Doppelganger Category:Charlene Shriver